Hope You Get Lonely Tonight
by Erin.Lindsay.CPD
Summary: Linstead Story. What do think would've happened if Erin and Jay were the last ones left in Molly's at the end of 1x08 "Different Mistakes" and Erin opened up about Nadia.


Erin was finishing up everything from today. The paperwork was a bitch, so she decided to put it off until tomorrow. As she filed away today's folders, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and saw her partner standing in front of her desk. "Hey." he said, flashing his signature smirk at her. She couldn't help but smiled at him. "Hey. You finished?" she said, pointing at his desk covered in papers. She chuckled at his cluttered desk. It was always like that. "Yeah." he said, glancing back at his desk and turned back to her, watching as she logged off everything on her computer.

He waited silently until she was finished, and stood up. "What are your plans for tonight?" he asked her, walking around to the front of her desk, sitting on it. "Uhh..." she put her hand on her hip. "I'm babysitting." he chuckled at her, causing her to once again smile. "What about you?" he shrugged. "Everyone's headed to Molly's." she nodded.

"I wish I could make it, but I gotta take Nadia to the clinic tomorrow morning. She's waiting for me." she said, putting her jacket over her shoulders. Jay nodded. "I get it." he stood from her desk as she want to walk around. She stopped in front of him and smiled. "Have fun babysitting." he chuckled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks." she said as she watched him garb his jacket.

She grabbed her keys and glanced behind her shoulder meeting his eyes as he did the same. She walked out back as he walked down the stairs. She smiled to herself as she got into her car and drove her way home.

* * *

><p>Jay laughed with the unit. His mind often wandered to Erin and how she was dealing with Nadia, hoping she was alright with her. He typed out 8 different texts to her, but erased all of them, not really knowing what to say or what he was thinking. "Never again boss." he was brought back from his thoughts by Adam's voice. He laughed. Then he saw her. She took her coat off her shoulders and patted Adam's shoulder. "Hey." he said as she walked by and sat in the empty seat next to Antonio. "Everything alright?" he asked her, concerned.<p>

"Ask me that after I've had a drink." Antonio put a loving hand on her arm and handed her a shot, knowing she needed one. "First rule of a gun fight. Bring a gun." Jay smiled as Erin laughed, flashing her smiled. She glanced at him. "Second rule. Bring friends with guns. Here's to having friends in Chicago." they all tapped glasses with each others. Erin looked at Jay, tapping her shot to his. He smiled and winked at her before they all knocked it back.

"Another round? I need a beer." Adam said, turning towards the bar. "Adam, get me a Redbull and Whiskey?" Adam nodded, turning towards the rest of the unit. "Same." Jay said. Erin glanced his way before engaging in a small conversation with Antonio about the days events. Jay watched her sip on her drink and laugh with Toni. "Hey everybody!" Herrman's voice filled the bar.

"We were very sweetly donated a brand spankin' new TuneBox music machine thing. It's over in the corner. Feel free to play any music, dance or whatever the younger ones are doing nowadays. The more you dance the more you'll drink!" The unit chuckled at Herrman and Erin turned her attention back to her coworkers. "Halstead. Come on. Let's go play some good music before some of the younger people play the Bieber kid or something." Jay laughed as Adam fished for change in his pocket and took off towards the machine.

Jay turned his attention to Erin. "Any requests?" Erin smiled at him and shook her head. "No Bieber." they laughed and Jay touched her shoulder as he walked past her. She couldn't but feel the warmth of his hand linger on the spot he touched. She took a deep breath and another sip of her drink. The music started to play and slowly but surely, people started to get up to dance in the same corner the machine was. Others had moved tables to make more room. Erin watched them for a minute before they continued to talk.

* * *

><p>Soon, the bar had pretty much cleared out other than a couple groups of younger people, the bartenders and Jay, Erin and Adam. "Well, what do you think about calling it a night?" Adam said, standing up and finishing the last of his beer. Jay glanced over to Erin who was playing with the straw on her soda. "I think I'm gonna go ahead and finish this before I take off." Adam nodded and looked at Jay. "I'm gonna stick around too." Erin looked up at him. Adam glanced between the two. "Alright. Have a good night guys." he said, clapping Jay on the back and giving Erin a soft hug. "Goodnight, Adam." Erin said.<p>

Once we was gone, Jay looked back up at Erin, whose head was resting on her hand and her attention had turned to the glass of soda. "You okay?" he asked. She looked up at him and sighed. "Yeah." she lied. Jay cocked his head. "Erin." he said softly. Erin's eye went to his eyes, then down to the table. "It's Nadia. She took off again and I don't know where she's at or where to even start looking for her." Jay gave her a sad look. He reached over the table and grabbed her hand, running his thumb over her knuckles. "She was supposed to go into rehab tomorrow. She was supposed to get clean. And I left her alone and she left." she shook her head, pushing back tears that threatened to leave her eyes.

"Don't blame yourself, Erin. That was her choice. You did everything you could. She called you and she asked for your help. Who's to say she won't do it again." Erin gave him a sad smile. "She'll come around, Erin." his grip tightened on her hand. She looked down at their hands and sighed. She nodded. "Yeah." It was silent for a minute before another song started to play. Jay looked over Erin's shoulder and the few couples that were left in the bar had gotten up and began to dance. Jay looked back at Erin who was still looking down at her soda.

"Come on." he said, getting off his seat, still holding Erin's hand and walked up next to her. She looked up at him confused. Her attention turned to the couples slow dancing. "No, no, no. Jay. I'm not a dancer." she said, trying to pull her hand away from his, but he gripped it tighter. "Neither am I." he said, smiling at her. She let out a breath, looking back over to the couples. She gave him a look, but then finally stood. Jay smiled and he led her over to the make shift 'dance floor'.

He put on his hands on her waist, the other still clutching her hand. He smiled down at her and her hand came up to his shoulder.

_I could go for a tipsy tailgate kiss, _  
><em> baby taste the moonshinin' off of your lips, <em>  
><em> I want to see that want ya smile, <em>  
><em> still got me hooked been hooked for awhile.<em>

Jay began to dance funny, causing Erin to laugh. "See this isn't so bad." he laughed. "If you keep doing that, I will leave." he laughed at her and stopped, slowly moving to the music with her.

_If you got a bottle you ain't opened yet, _  
><em> and an empty spot beside ya in ya bed, <em>  
><em> if you got some room for a little regret, <em>  
><em> let me know girl I've already left<em>

Erin looked up at Jay, taking in the sight of his blue eyes and his signature crocked smile. His scruffy face and his hair. Jay did the same, looking into her green eyes and taking in her beauty. His hand slowly came up, moving a strand of hair from her face behind her eear. He saw her cheeks redden slightly and felt his got hot.

_If you're feelin' what I'm feelin' let's mix it up, _  
><em> you got my number baby hit me up, <em>  
><em> if you need a little late night pick me up, <em>  
><em> I, hope you get lonely tonight, <em>  
><em> we ain't gotta make up just kiss me, <em>  
><em> we could straight up blame it on the whiskey, <em>  
><em> you ain't gotta wake up and miss me, no, <em>  
><em> I hope you get lonely tonight<em>

Jay slowly took his hand out of her grip and let his arms fall around her waist, pulling her in closer. Erin smiled as her arm slipped itself around his neck, the other gripping his shoulder. She rested her chin on his shoulder.

_I don't care if you're spinnin' in the neon, _  
><em> or burnin' up the sheets with my tee on, <em>  
><em> either way the thought is turning me on, <em>  
><em> and I can't shake it girl I'm wide awake, so<em>

Jay and Erin walked back over to their table and grabbed their jackets. They stayed quite silent as Erin took one last sip of her soda and made their way out the door, waving to Herrman and Oris as they left. They walked in the cold, their hands shoved in their pockets, moving closer to each other as they walked to their cars. "I'll see you tomorrow then." Jay said, stopping at Erin's car. She nodded, pulling out her keys. "Yeah. See you tomorrow." she smiled. Jay looked down at her for a second, before taking a step towards her and wrapping his arms around her in a hug. Erin took in his scent. Even after a long day, she could still smell the cologne he put on this morning.

He let go of her and waved as he walked a couple cars down to his. She waved back, getting into her own car. She turned it on, cracking up the heat, trying to get herself warmed up. But only on the outside. On the inside she was warmer than she'd ever been. Her insides her filled with butterflies and a fire like burning. She took a deep breath and watched Jay's car pull away from his spot and drive away. She watched it until it was out of sight. She sat there in the silent car for a second, before she reached down and turned on the radio, something she very rarely did.

_If you're feelin' what I'm feelin' let's mix it up, _  
><em> you got my number baby hit me up, <em>  
><em> if you need a little late night pick me up, <em>  
><em> I, hope you get lonely tonight, <em>  
><em> we ain't gotta make up just kiss me, <em>  
><em> we could straight up blame it on the whiskey, <em>  
><em> you ain't gotta wake up and miss me, no, <em>  
><em> I hope you get lonely tonight<em>

She looked down at the radio. Not knowing what to feel or even think, she smiled. Was this some kind of weird sign? She never really believed in anything like that but her mind went to that idea. Her heart did a back flip and she listened to the song. Soon, she finally put the car in drive and made her way home.

* * *

><p>Erin put her coat on the rack and dropped her keys and bag on the table next to it. She made her way into the kitchen, grabbing a glass for water. Going over tonight's events she felt the corners of her lips turn up slightly. She made her way into the bedroom, taking off her belt. She untucked her shirt when a knock came at her door. She turned her head towards the living room, a confused look crossing over her face. She slowly made her way to the door and opened it.<p>

The smiled returned as she looked at her partner standing there, his hands nervously shoved in his pockets. "Hey." she said, surprised. "Hey." he replied, fidgeting on his feet. They stood in her doorway looking at each other for what felt like a lifetime, but they didn't mind. Finally, his hand came out from his pocket and he ran a hand through his hair. "I was uh..." he started. She smiled at him, waiting for him to finish.

He let out a small laugh. "I was hoping you would be lonely tonight." he shrugged at the cheesy-ness that sounded. Erin's smile slowly grew as she started to laugh along with him. She looked back up at him. She bit her lip and he nervously ran a hand along his jawline. There they were again. Silently staring at each other. The smallest smirk came to Jay's face before she leaned forward and slowly captured Erin's lips in his. It was a passionate kiss. Innocent. Sweet and loving. Erin's hand came up, touching his face, slightly deepening the kiss.

When they finally pulled away. Jay looked down her, once again brushing a strand of hair from her face. He reached over and shut the door quietly. He smiled at her. "Blame it on the whiskey?" Erin asked, causing her and Jay to laugh again. Jay shook his head. "Nah." his had came up and cupped her cheek. "I'm cashing in on that 'one day'." Erin smiled at him and leaned up, kissing him once more.


End file.
